


Luffy: The Dragon Fire And Thunder

by LuckyGoddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Harems, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex, Superpower Luffy, Time Travel, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGoddess/pseuds/LuckyGoddess
Summary: Quando duas pessoas com habilidades únicas de akuma no mi, se oferecem para dar a Luffy, não apenas uma chance de refazer sua aventura, mas se tornar muito mais forte. Muito mais forte, inteligente e armado com o conhecimento do futuro, Luffy está determinado  a mudar o futuro.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece não me pertence. Essa fanfic contém cenas de violência e sexo explícito. Inteligente!Luffy, Superpoderoso!Luffy.

Impel Down.

Uma prisão onde os piores dos piores criminosos foram enviados. Um lugar repleto de horrores muito além dos piores pesadelos. Um lugar que qualquer pessoa sensata desejaria evitar, não importa o quê. E era nesse lugar horrível e cheio de gritos de angústia dos prisioneiros, que se encontra um homem jovem de vinte e seis anos: Monkey D. Luffy.

Fazia seis anos desde que ele tinha sido enviado para aquele lugar. Seis anos estando acorrentado a uma parede, coberto de sangue seco e resquícios de fezes e urina. Seis anos… desde que ele tinha perdido tudo.

Luffy tinha sido um destemido capitão pirata. Sua tripulação, os Mugiwara no Ichimi, eram conhecidos em todo o mundo. Eles eram temidos pelos fuzileiros navais e por aqueles que seguiam as palavras publicadas nos jornais pelos fuzileiros. Todos e cada um de seus membros eram fortes à sua maneira. Cada um pronto para lutar ao lado do outro para que seus sonhos se tornassem realidade. E cada um deles foi…

– Morto. – Sussurrou Luffy.

Seu rosto, antes alegre e sorridente, sempre cheio de esperança e desejo de aventura, era agora vazio e cheio de tristeza. Ele havia falhado com todos eles. Ele havia trabalhado para se tornar mais forte, para que ele pudesse protegê-los… mas foi tudo em vão. Ele e sua tripulação estavam a uma ilha de distância de Raftel, a última ilha da Grand Line, e o local de descanso do One Piece, o maior tesouro de Gol D. Roger. Estavam prontos para partir, mas os fuzileiros haviam enviado tudo o que tinham para detê-los. Após a luta, os fuzileiros ficaram com apenas cerca de 3% dos homens que tinham enviado. E os Mugiwara… estavam mortos diante dos olhos de Luffy. Ele apenas ficou ali, sem vida, coberto de sangue, enquanto os marinheiros restantes o algemavam com algemas de pedra do mar e o arrastavam para longe.

E agora ele estava aqui. Deixado para viver seus dias nesta prisão horrível. Ele suspirou quando fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado antes de cair no sono.

– Min’na… yurushite.

…

– Acorde.

Luffy abriu os olhos lentamente, esperando ver um dos guardas da prisão, através das barradas de ferro, dizendo-lhe que era hora da refeição. Ele não esperava ter a visão que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando. Ele estava em um pequeno quarto, deitado em uma cama de solteiro simples. Ele olhou em volta, confuso sobre o porquê estava naquele lugar estranho, em vez de em sua cela de prisão. Ele sentou-se, ainda em sua roupa de prisioneiro e algemas de pedra do mar.

– Onde estou…?

– Já era hora de você acordar.

Luffy se virou para ver um homem e uma mulher. O homem parecia ter cinquenta e poucos anos, um pouco mais alto que Luffy, cabelos grisalhos e rugas. Ele usava uma camisa azul de botões, uma calça de moletom preta e chinelos. A mulher parecia estar com quarenta e poucos anos. Ela era alta, com curvas bem desenhadas e pele morena. Seus cabelos eram curtos em um tom azul arroxeado. Ela usava uma blusa de mangas curtas vermelha, com uma saia lápis branca, e sandálias de salto preta.

– Estamos felizes em ver que você está acordado. – Falou o homem, com um sorriso cansado e a voz um pouco rouca.

– Que são vocês, ossan? – Perguntou Luffy, vendo que os dois estavam sentados há cerca de três metros de distância de onde estava.

Sem responder, o homem ergueu a mão fechada em sua direção.

– Abrir! – Disse o homem, abrindo a mão.

Luffy ouviu um ‘click’, antes de ver suas algemas caírem. Ele olhou para seus braços e pernas livres, esfregando-os, enquanto sentia sua força voltar.

– Uau… como você fez isso, ossan? Você tem poderes também?

– A Aku Aku no Mi. Eu sou homem que abre coisas. Desse jeito. – Respondeu, antes de se recostar na cadeira, apontando para trás de Luffy.

Luffy se virou e viu o que parecia ser um buraco na parede. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que estava atrás do buraco. Era sua cela na prisão. Ele continuou olhando, quando o homem se levantou e caminhou até a parede, colocando a mão sobre as bordas do buraco, começando a empurrar as bordas juntas até que ele se fechasse. O velho então olhou para Luffy.

– Você abriu um buraco na minha cela e me tirou de lá?

– Um pouco mais complicado do que isso, mas sim.

– Arigatō, ossan… – começou a falar, antes de cair na cama em colapso.

– Ei! Daijōbu ka?

– Estou com fome.

Meia hora depois, Luffy estava comendo uma montanha de comida, enquanto o casal o observava com admiração.

– Onde vai toda essa comida? – murmurou a mulher, não acreditando na quantidade de comida que Luffy estava ingerindo.

– Eles disseram que ele tinha uma grande apetite, mas isso… é irreal. – Ele murmurou, enquanto Luffy enfiava um pernil de carneiro quase inteiro em seu boca, mal mastigando antes de engolir.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Luffy se recostou na cabeceira da cama, com a barriga inchada, e dando um arroto alto.

– Ahh, isso foi incrível. Muito melhor do que aquela lama, que eles me davam em Impel Down. – Falou, antes de olhar para o casal. – Obrigado por isso.

– Não precisa agradecer, Luffy. – Respondeu a mulher com um pequeno sorriso.

Luffy sorriu, antes de perceber algo.

–Hm… como você sabe o meu nome? Eu nunca vi nenhum de vocês.

– Verdade, mas nós dois sabemos quem você é: Monkey D. Luffy, mais conhecido como Mugiwara no Luffy. Senchō dos Mugiwara no Ichimi.

Os olhos de Luffy se arregalaram em horror quando a menção de sua tripulação, inundou sua mente com memórias dolorosas que ele tentava tanto esquecer. Ele se lembrou de cada um de seus rostos, enquanto eles estavam diante dele, quebrados e sem vida. Luffy gritou, agarrando sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, começando a batê-la contra o chão.

– NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! PARE! – Ele gritou, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE ME LEMBRAR?!

– Luffy, ochitsuku! – Pediu a mulher, segurando Luffy pelos braços, tentando impedir que ele continuasse a se agredir.

– OS MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI ESTÃO MORTOS! – Luffy gritou, empurrando a mulher para longe, sua expressão em uma mistura de dor, desespero e raiva. – POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! VOCÊS ME TIRARAM DA PRISÃO, PARA QUE ATORMENTAR?! POR QUE VOCÊS ME TIRARAM DE LÁ?! – Gritou ofegante, antes de parecer perder todas as forças e cair sentado no chão, puxando seus cabelos e soluçando.

– Luffy, e se eu disser que podemos deixar você tentar outra vez? – Perguntou a mulher, com a voz suave e quase maternal, segurando-o pelos ombros.

Luffy se surpreendeu com a pergunta, piscando devagar, antes de se virar para encarar a mulher, que estava sorrindo minimamente.

– O quê…?

– Tentar de novo. Começar do zero. Refazer tudo e mudar o final. Uma segunda chance de fazer as coisas darem certo. – Explicou o homem, com a voz calma, enquanto olhava para o homem mais jovem. – O poder da minha Akuma no Mi vai muito além de abrir fechaduras. Eu posso abrir portais para qualquer lugar, como eu fiz para entrar na sua cela. Não apenas isso, mas também posso abrir portais para qualquer época. – Ele disse, enquanto estendia as mãos para frente, com seus dedos indicadores e polegares se tocando, formando um pequeno buraco. – Abrir! – Disse, fazendo com que o buraco crescesse e mudasse. – Olhe para dentro.

Luffy olhou para o buraco. Quando ele espiou dentro do buraco, ele balançou a cabeça em descrença, pensando que estava vendo errado. Enquanto olhava, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, enquanto seus lábios tremiam. Ele viu uma visão que não via há anos. Foi sua tripulação. Seus nakamas. Ele estava lá também, rindo e aplaudindo a todos.

– Meus… meus amigos…

– Sim. – O velho disse, quando fechou o buraco.

– Não, espere! – Gritou Luffy. – Traga-os de volta! Eu quero vê-los outra vez!

– Você vai fazer mais do que isso, Luffy. – Afirmou a mulher com um sorriso tranquilo. – Você vai viajar com eles mais uma vez.

Luffy se virou para encará-la, seus olhos ganhando um brilho que tinha sido perdido há muito tempo. Um brilho de esperança.

– Hontō ni…? – Perguntou, quase não conseguindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Por que vocês fariam isso por mim?

Um olhar sombrio surgiu nos dos dois, enquanto encaravam Luffy.

– Esse mundo… é torcido demais para se viver. – Falou o homem com uma calma sombria. – Os fuzileiros estão em busca de sangue, em sua perseguição pela ‘Justiça Absoluta’. Chegou ao ponto em que, se você olhar para eles da maneira errada, eles acreditam que você faz parte de uma atividade criminosa, e lhe mataram.

– Foi por isso que te trouxemos para cá, Luffy. – Afirmou a mulher, um olhar sério e determinado em seu rosto. – De todas as pessoas que desafiaram o Governo Mundial, você foi a que chegou mais perto de destruí-los. Apenas um pouco mais… um pouco mais, e você os teria derrotado.

– Como…?

Ela sorriu. Uma sorriso quase que divertido em seu rosto.

– Realizando seu sonho. Tornando-se o Kaizoku-Ō.

– Vamos ajudá-lo a ter uma nova chance. Um nova oportunidade de chegar a Raftel e reivindicar o One Piece.

Luffy olhou para os dois por vários minutos.

– Como vocês podem me ajudar?

A mulher sorriu de lado, antes de apontar para o homem mais velho.

– Você viu o poder do Gildarts. Os portais que ele abre através do tempo, podem ser atravessados por alguém, se ele quiser. Você atravessará o portal e se fundirá ao seu corpo mais jovem, assumindo a idade e aparência daquele tempo. Sua força continuará a mesma que você possui, o que lhe dará a chance de se tornar muito mais poderoso.

– Não só isso. – Falou o velho, Gildarts, olhando para Luffy. – Nós dois concordamos que o poder da sua Akuma no Mi é fraco demais. Você precisa de uma fruta muito mais poderosa, se quiser terminal com o Governo Mundial e os Fuzileiros. Pauline tem um poder especial. Ela comeu a Tsu Tsu no Mi. Que lhe permite, não apenas remover uma Akuma no Mi de uma pessoa, mas também criar frutas completamente novas e únicas. Ela vai remover a sua Gomu Gomu no Mi, e criar uma fruta muito mais poderosa para que você coma.

– Se você aceitar nossa ajuda, Luffy, você será muito mais poderoso e terá uma chance de mudar completamente o destino de seus amigos.

Luffy olhou para os dois, a determinação voltando a queimar em seus olhos.

– Eu aceito.

Pauline e Gildarts sorriram.

Eles tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Três semanas tinham se passado desde que Luffy tinha sido resgatado de Impel Down. Pauline tinha retirado a Gomu Gomu no Mi de Luffy, o que deixou o capitão exausto e mal conseguindo se mover por vários dias. Enquanto ela tinha dedicado seu tempo em criar a ‘fruta perfeita’ para que ele comesse, Gildarts tinha dormido durante toda a semana, reunindo energia para que ele fosse capaz de abrir o portal para enviar Luffy.

Durante essas três semanas, o capitão dos Mugiwara Ichimi tinha feito algo que ele não era conhecido por fazer. Ele tinha pensado. De uma forma que ele nunca tinha feito. Contra todos seus medos e arrependimentos, ele tinha se forçado a relembrar de cada detalhe de seu passado. Luffy sabia que ele precisava se lembrar de cada pequeno evento, para planejar o que faria para mudar o tinha acontecido. Não demorou muito, para que ele descobrisse uma coisa.

Eles tinham sido dez. Apenas dez piratas. E foi preciso mais de 30 mil fuzileiros, incluindo os monstros com os poderes de Akuma no Mi, para vencê-los. E ainda assim, menos de 900 fuzileiros tinham voltado com vida do confronto. Se apenas dez deles tinha conseguido fazer isso… o que teria acontecido se seu número fosse maior? Como vinte ou trinta? Talvez mais? Os fuzileiros não conseguiriam nem mesmo tocá-los! Não só isso… se ele treinasse sua equipe no chão, então não teria como eles perdessem! Enquanto alguns deles eram ‘monstros’ como muitos os chamavam, havia pessoas como Nami e Ussop em sua equipe. Eles eram bons, mas muito abaixo do nível em comparação com os outros. Se ele conseguisse deixá-los mais forte, assim como se tornar muito mais forte, então, não havia como eles perderem para o Governo Mundial.

– Você tem estado muito quieto, Luffy.

Luffy ergueu os olhos, vendo Pauline entrando no quarto. Ela parecia exausta, com olheiras em seus olhos, mas tinha um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

– Pensando. Eu não posso deixar as coisas irem pelo caminho errado outra vez. – Afirmou, uma expressão determinada em seu rosto.

– Pensar é bom. Já chegou a uma resposta boa?

– Foram precisos 30 mil fuzileiros, incluindo aqueles com poderes de uma Akuma no Mi, para conseguirem derrotar apenas 10 de nós. Não precisamos ser apenas mais fortes, mas… se nosso número for maior…

Pauline sorriu, compreendendo o raciocínio de Luffy.

– Isso é um bom plano. Fico feliz de saber que você está planejando com cuidado, para não desperdiçar essa chance. – Afirmou Pauline, enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco que estava usando, tirando de lá uma fruta pequena com casca vermelha e amarela com vários redemoinhos. – Isso me faz muito mais confiante, em lhe dar essa akuma no mi.

Luffy pegou a fruta, estudando-a com cuidado. Era pequena, menos que uma lima. Ele não conseguia reconhecer o tipo de fruta, mas isso não importava. A única coisa que importava, era que aquela fruta lhe ajudaria a ser muito mais forte, para que ele fosse capaz de ajudar todos seus os seus amigos… e a acabar com aqueles malditos do Governo Mundial.

– Essa é de longe a minha maior obra prima. – Falou Pauline, sua voz cheia de orgulho, enquanto olhava para a pequena fruta. – Demorei muito, mas ela está concluída. A primeira de seu tipo. Ela é ao mesmo tempo uma fruta do tipo logia e zoan.

Os olhos de Luffy se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

– Surpreendente não é? Eu a chamei de Raienryū no Mi. Basicamente, ela lhe dará o poder de um dragão de fogo e relâmpago. Suas chamas serão muito mais poderosas do que a de um portador da Magu Magu no Mi, assim como seus poderes de relâmpago serão superiores ao do portador da Goro Goro no Mi. Assumir a forma de um dragão será muito difícil, você vai ter de treinar muito para conseguir isso. Pode levar anos, mas com algum treinamento e esforço, pode conseguir transformar algumas partes do seu corpo em partes de um dragão, como: garras, cauda e asas. Você terá as mesmas invulnerabilidades de uma logia, assim como as fraquezas.

Luffy acenou antes de colocar a fruta inteira na boca e mastigá-la o mais rápido que podia, antes de engoli-la. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta, quando sentiu o gosto desagradável inundar sua boca. Ele tinha esquecido o sabor hediondo que aquela fruta possuía. Durante um momento ele não sentiu nada diferente, até que algo pareceu ‘acordar’ dentro dele. Era estranho, mas estava lá. Fechando os olhos e se concentrando na sensação estranha, ele conseguiu vê-los. Dois núcleos… um vermelho que irradiava uma quantidade indescritível de calor, quase como um sol. O outro era dourado e vibrava, liberando uma sensação que lembrava a de uma descarga elétrica. Não só isso. Com um pouco mais de atenção, uma concentração maior, ele foi capaz de _ver_ a forma intimidadora e imponente de um grande dragão deitado entre os dois núcleos. Ele era gigantesco, com escamas em um tom escuro de vermelho. Suas costas possuíam inúmeros espinhos, descendo por sua coluna até a ponta de sua cauda. Sua cabeça era triangular, com chifres e olhos amarelos com pupilas negras e um chifre pontudo acima de seu nariz. Seus dentes eram longos e afiados, assim como as garras vermelhas. Suas asas eram grandes de um tom escuro de vermelho, lembrando um pouco as asas de um morcego. Os olhos amarelos do dragão encararam Luffy com intensidade, quase como se estivesse avaliando-o, antes de fechar os olhos e dormir pacificamente.

Luffy abriu os olhos, encarando suas mãos, com calma, ele se concentrou nos núcleos dentro de seu corpo. Primeiro o núcleo de fogo. Imediatamente, seus punhos foram envolvidos chamas. Então ele se concentrou no núcleo de relâmpago, imediatamente, o fogo desapareceu para ser substituído por eletricidade. Soltando seu poder, ele se concentrou em ambos os núcleos ao mesmo tempo, e no mesmo instante suas mãos foram cercadas por chamas, envolvidas por raios. Depois de alguns instantes, ele soltou o poder e tentou se concentrar no dragão. Isso foi muito mais difícil do que antes. Demorou quase que meia hora, até que ele conseguiu manifestar esse poder e, ainda assim, tudo o que aconteceu foram suas mãos serem recobertas por algumas escamas e suas unhas ficarem um pouco mais grossas e pontiagudas. Não era muita coisa, mas Pauline tinha lhe avisado que a parte Zoan de seu poder seria muito mais difícil de usar.

– Você parece ser bom com isso. Eu estava esperando que demorasse muito mais, para conseguir usar qualquer um desses poderes.

– É instintivo. Quando comemos uma fruta, instintivamente, sabemos o que fazer para evocar o poder. Estou longe de saber como usar direito, ou como desenvolvê-lo. Demorei quase seis anos, para entender a Gomu Gomu no Mi.

Pauline acenou em entendimento.

Ela também tinha demorado muito para entender seu próprio poder. Levava muito tempo e treino, para conseguir usar esses poderes do jeito certo.

– Gildarts já está bem. Ele disse que vamos te enviar amanhã. Ele disse que te enviaremos até três anos antes de você sair de sua ilha natal. Seu irmão já terá saído, o que evitará as piores perguntas, mas lhe dará algum tempo para treinar.

Luffy franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo.

Três anos.

Não era muito tempo, mas ele iria fazer ser o suficiente.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

O dia seguinte chegou e Luffy não conseguia conter sua ansiedade. Ele iria ver todos seus amigos outra vez. E, dessa vez, ele iria ser mais forte. Monstruosamente mais forte. Ele iria proteger a todos eles. Gildarts abriu o portal para o passado, revelando um Luffy de 14 anos, dormindo ao lado de uma fogueira, no meio da floresta, junto com Garp. Luffy se virou para encarar as duas pessoas que estavam lhe dando aquela oportunidade. Não houve uma troca de palavras ou mesmo uma despedida. Tudo o que aconteceu, foi uma promessa silenciosa, antes que ele passasse pelo portal.

Luffy acordou com um sobressalto, sentando-se no chão e olhando para tudo a sua volta. Ele quase não conseguiu acreditar que tinha funcionado. Por um milésimo de segundo, ele quase acreditou que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Mas a grande cicatriz em forma de ‘X’ em seu peito, era a prova o suficiente de que não tinha sido um pesadelo. Tinha sido tudo real. E ele tinha conseguido uma segunda chance.

Com uma expressão determinada, Luffy se virou para seu avô, que estava dormindo ao lado dele, perto da fogueira.

– Jīchan. – Chamou, sacudindo o vice-almirante, fazendo com que ele acordasse.

Garp acordou, olhando para seu neto um pouco confuso. Ele não sabia o que, mas algo estava diferente com seu neto.

– O que foi? – Perguntou, soltando um bocejo, enquanto olhava para o céu, que ainda estava escuro, tentando determinar a hora.

– Eu tive um pesadelo… – começou Luffy, determinado a pensar que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo, porque ele se recusava a pensar que aquele seria seu futuro dessa vez.

– Pesadelo? Não me diga que você está com medo de algum sonho idiota…

– Eu tinha muitos amigos… e todos eles foram mortos, porque eu não era forte o suficiente para protegê-los. – Falou, interrompendo o que Garp estava dizendo, antes de olhar para seu avô com determinação. – Jīchan, eu vou ser o Kaizoku-Ō!

Garp estreitou os olhos, quase rosnando ao escutar aquela maldita declaração outra vez. Ele amaldiçoou uma e outra vez o nome daquele maldito pirata ruivo.

– Quantas vezes eu já te disse, você será um fu…

– Eu quero que você me treine! – Gritou Luffy, interrompendo Garp outra vez, nem mesmo se importando com o que ele estava dizendo. – Me ensine todas as técnicas que você sabe! Como aquela em que você se move tão rápido, que você desapareceu! E aquela em que você pulou no ar, como se estivesse voando! – Ele falou, enquanto tremia, antes de gritar com toda sua força de vontade. – ME ENSINE TUDO!

Os olhos de Garp se arregalaram, quando sentiu uma quantidade assustadora do Haki do Conquistador explodir de seu neto. Se ele fosse um homem menor, ele estaria inconsciente no chão, e, mesmo ele sendo quem ele era, foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade, para que seus joelhos não se dobrassem. Ele não conseguia acreditar que seu neto possuía tanto poder, em uma idade tão jovem. Quando seu choque passou, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

– Então, você quer que eu te ensine tudo, hein? Incluindo rokushiki, também?

– Sim, eu preciso ficar muito, muito mar forte. Se não… então esse pesadelo se tornará realidade. – Ele disse, quando entrou em posição de luta.

Garp sorriu ao ver a determinação de seu neto.

Ele teria de ligar para Sengoku e pegar suas férias atrasadas. Por sorte, ele tinha mais do que o suficiente para treinar seu neto.

– Tudo bem, pirralho. Você pediu por isso, então não me venha com choro e reclamações depois. Mas você ainda vai se tornar um fuzileiro naval!

**Continua…**

* * *

**_Oi gente, o/_ **

**_Essa é uma fanfic que eu queria MUITO escrever, então espero que todo mundo goste dela. Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, para eu saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. Sugestões, críticas e opiniões são muito bem vindas =3_ **

**_Beijinhos e até mais ;)_ **


	2. Capítulo 1

Luffy sempre se lembra dos seus anos de treinamento com seu avô, como o tempo mais doloroso, desgastante e desmoralizante de sua vida, sendo superado apenas pela tortura psicológica e física que sofreu no Impel Down. Monkey D. Garp foi um verdadeiro Rei das Trevas sádico, quando se tratava de treinamento. Com o comando de treinamento, havia duas opções: morrer ou ficar mais forte. Não era de se surpreender que Koby se transformasse em um moleque fracote e medroso, em um verdadeiro lutador.

E, ainda assim, o Luffy não aceita desistir de um segundo disso.

Os primeiros seis meses foram bastante simples. Das 4h às 24h, todos os dias, Luffy foi espancado e treinado pelo método de treinamento especial de Garp, que critérios feitos por Zoro imploram por misericórdia. Flexões, abdominais, levantamento de peso, corridas, encerrando com uma luta corporal com um corpo amado e sádico. Quando anoitecer, ou treino deixado de ser físico, para se tornar mental. Garp tinha forçado Luffy a ler, memorizar e aprender com centenas de livros, dos principais temas. Quando Luffy protestou pela primeira vez, Garp acertou-o com um forte golpe em sua cabeça, enquanto gritava:

\- CONHECIMENTO É PODER, PIRRALHO DE MERDA! VOCÊ NUNCA SABE QUANDO A MATEMÁTICA, HISTÓRIA, OU ALGUMA QUÍMICA SERÁ A DIFERENTEÇA ENTRE A VIDA EA MORTE NO CAMPO DE BATALHA! 90% DESGO JOGO É MENTAL! VOCÊ PODE NÃO TER MUITO DE UM CÉREBRO, MAS VOU ENCHÊ-LO COM TUDO O QUE PUDER!

A rotina tinha mudado, depois que Garp considerou o Luffy 'funcional', para começar ou iniciar a chamada de 'treinamento sério'. Garp não fez apenas uma luta, ou obrigou-se a pensar três etapas à frente do seu oponente, fazer lutas com vantagens ridículas, obrigando-o a criar novas estratégias. A noite, Garp aumentou sua habilidade estratégica, através de jogos de xadrez, dama e vai. Perder significa um Punho de Amor, ganhar significa um pedaço de carne. Era incrível o quão rápido Luffy ficou bom em estratégias com esse sistema em particular.

A partir do oitavo mês, a rotina foi alterada mais uma vez, dessa vez para o foco em haki, esgrima, tiro e desenvolvimento ou poder de sua akuma no mi. Garp nunca perguntou como Luffy perdeu seus poderes de borracha, ou onde conseguiu uma fruta que substituiu seus poderes antigos. A única coisa que ele perguntou, era o tipo de poder que Luffy possuía, e ajudou a treinar a partir desse ponto. Isso foi algo que Luffy estava imensamente satisfeito.

Enquanto as habilidades passadas por Luffy com uma espada ou uma arma eram insignificantes, o Garp garantiu que ele não seria apenas capaz de manter uma luta usando apenas essas ferramentas, mas que ele teria capacidade de vencer a maioria dos espadachins. Segundo seu avô, sua única dificuldade, seria ele mesmo obrigado a enfrentar Dracule Mihawk usando apenas uma espada. Sua habilidade com uma pistola tinha melhorado incrivelmente, ao ponto de que ele poderia considerar quase tão bom quanto Yasopp. Já o treinamento com haki tinha sido algo completamente diferente. Enquanto Rayleigh oferece uma ótima base de haki, seu número não é aceitável e não é um domínio absoluto. Luffy não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Garp possuía o Haki do Conquistador, mas _ficou_ surpreso ao descobrir quantas maneiras diferentes ele poderia ser aplicado, além de apenas encontrar pessoas. Ele pode deixar uma pessoa desconfortável com uma 'presença', aterrorizar-se para cumprir suas ordens sem questionário, e como se concentrar em um grupo específico em uma multidão. O endurecimento era apenas uma ponta do iceberg quando se tratava do Armamento Haki. E havia algumas coisas muito estranhas que você poderia fazer com o Observação Haki.

No entanto, uma cereja do bolo de toda a tortura que causa dano ou forma de treinamento, era do desenvolvimento de seus poderes. Luffy adquire um controle perfeito de seus dois elementos, ao ponto de ser capaz de misturar sempre os itens desejáveis e usar os formatos praticamente instintivos, nem mesmo os que pensam muito para executar. Seu leque de ataques também teve aumento, revelando uma imensa variedade. Sempre divertido sobre o elemento do relâmpago, era que ele também podia controlar como nuvens de relâmpago, fazendo com que praticamente tudo: desde um meio de transporte sólido, até um local extremamente seguro para salvar qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Quando descobriu esse pequeno detalhe, e depois de ter domino seus elementos, Luffy tinha decidido fazer uma pequena ‘visita’, ao Reino de Goa, para uma pequena vingança. Não era o que ele desejava realmente fazer. Luffy adoraria destruir aqueles nobres e queimá-los com suas chamas até que não restasse nem mesmo as cinzas. Infelizmente, ele não era mais um idiota imprudente (ele culpava seu avô por isso). Ao invés disso, ele invadiu uma festa relativamente grande no castelo, usando uma capa para esconder seu rosto, seus poderes de relâmpago para estourar e destruir as janelas, lâmpadas e lustres, enquanto fazia uma pequena declaração de que, não importava como ou onde todos eles se escondem-se, Luffy os encontraria. Depois ele deixou a festa com boa parte da comida e todo o tesouro do palácio. A comida logo encontrou um refúgio em seu estomago, enquanto o tesouro ficou seguro em uma nuvem de tempestade, muito acima das próprias nuvens do céu.

De todos os seus poderes, o único que ele não tinha dominado por completo, tinha sido a parte zoan. Ele estava longe de conseguir assumir a forma de um dragão completo. Contudo, ele era capaz de transformar partes de seu corpo com facilidade, e até mesmo fazer com que as asas e a cauda surgissem.

Seu segundo ano de treinamento foi marcado pelo início de seu treinamento em rokushiki, enquanto ainda se mantinha treinando todas as demais habilidades que seu avô havia lhe ensinado até aquele momento. Se antes de rokushiki seu treinamento tinha sido uma tortura sádica, com a adição das técnicas secretas dos fuzileiros, tudo se tornou ainda mais difícil.

Porém, estranhamente, a coisa mais estranha e chocante que Garp o fez fazer, não estava realmente relacionada ao treinamento. Pouco tempo depois de Luffy ter completado dezesseis anos, Garp o arrastou para um bordel. Garp tinha feito um longo discurso, sobre um homem precisar de uma ‘válvula de escape’. Que nada de bom vinha de se segurar demais. Sobre como muitos homens no mar enlouqueciam, se ficavam muito tempo sem uma ‘escapada’. Luffy não tinha entendido muito bem no começo, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em protestar ou perguntar sobre o que seu avô estava divagando, ele se viu sendo arrastado para um quarto por uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos e inegavelmente atraente. Cinco horas depois… Luffy finalmente entendeu o fascínio de Sanji pelas mulheres e visitas ao bordel tinham se tornado uma regra bimestral de Garp, para que Luffy pudesse ‘descontrair’.

Agora, três anos depois de tudo aquilo, Luffy estava em pé no porto da pequena vila de Foosha. Uma nuvem de relâmpago flutuando a meio metro acima do mar, enquanto toda a vila e seu próprio avô estavam lá para se despedir.

Mentalmente, Luffy não podia deixar de se surpreender com a diferença do homem que ele era naquele momento, com o homem que ele tinha sido antes de voltar no tempo. Ele era visivelmente mais alto, quase 1,90 de altura. Seu corpo estava esculpido por músculos fortes. Ao que parecia, passar pela puberdade como um gomu nigen, tinha prejudicado e muito seu desenvolvimento físico. Suas roupas também não se pareciam em nada com as que ele tinha usado no passado. Bermuda, colete e chinelos simplesmente não pareciam mais lhe cair tão bem, quanto tinha naquela época. Ao invés disso, ele vestia calças pretas, com um par de botas de couro com ponta de aço e uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelha com os três primeiro botões abertos. Do lado direito de sua cintura, amarrada com um pano preto, uma katana feita de pedra do mar, enquanto do lado esquerdo, descansando em um coldre de couro, estava uma pistola de pederneira preta e vermelha especial, que era alimentada pelos poderes de uma akuma no mi. A única coisa que se mantinha de sua antiga aparência, era seu fiel chapéu de palha, que tinha sido presente de Shanks.

Garp olhou para seu neto e quase chorou de orgulho e tristeza. Orgulho pelo homem que ele tinha se tornado e tristeza, por saber que ele nunca seguiria seus passos e se tornaria um fuzileiro.

– Jīchan… arigatō. Por tudo. – Agradeceu, com seu grande sorriso. Ele devia muito aquele homem agora. Se o governo não fosse uma merda, e os fuzileiros piores do que o lixo, Luffy não se importaria de se tornar um marinheiro, como forma de agradecer ao seu avô por tudo. Infelizmente, essa não era uma opção. Ainda mais, que Luffy não era do tipo que ficava confortável em uma coleira.

– Tsk… urusai gaki. – Rosnou Garp, antes de jogar um pacote para o neto. – Pegue essa porcaria e saia logo.

Luffy olhou para o pacote um pouco confuso, antes de abri-lo. Para sua surpresa, dentro havia um casado preto e dourado de capitão. Luffy encarou o casaco sem acreditar por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir largamente e colocá-lo.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele subiu em sua nuvem, enviando um comando mental para que ela subisse vários metros, enquanto acenava para todos da pequena vila.

– MIN’NA! ORE WA KAIZOKU-Ō! – Gritou em despedida.

Todos gritaram e acenaram para ele, desejando uma boa viagem.

– Ele se foi… – murmurou Makino, um sorriso suave em seu rosto.

– Tsk… aquele moleque. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem em deixá-lo ser um pirata, vice-almirante? – Perguntou o prefeito, olhando para o fuzileiro, ainda surpreso com o fato de Garp ter deixado Luffy sair para ser um pirata, ao invés de arrastado para uma base da marinha e forçá-lo a se alistar.

Garp suspirou.

\- Não posso obrigar-lo a nada mais. - Admitiu Garp, um pequeno sorriso conformado em seu rosto. - Luffy não é mais uma criança. Ele é um homem agora. Sou obrigado a selecionar e fazer o que bem entender. Quando menos… fui capaz de treinar-lo, então ele não será tão fácil de matar.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Luffy estava sentado na sua nuvem, enquanto se movia a 100 km / h há quase vinte mil metros acima do mar, indo na direção que ele lembra de ter encontrado com Koby. Mesmo que Luffy não soubesse _onde_ exatamente fica em uma ilha em que foi encontrado com cabelos de rosa, ele conseguiu se guiar facilmente usando sua Observação Haki. Em menos de duas horas, ele encontrou uma ilha base de Alvida. Um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgiu no seu rosto, enquanto ele ordenava que a nuvem parasse logo acima do navio. O que estava pronto para fazer, mudaria muita coisa.

Ele foi exibido para o Miss Love Duck, que foi lançado para o grande galeão cor-de-rosa. Ele sabia que nenhum navio pirata era igual. Porém, ele nunca viu um navio tão feio ... na verdade, o navio da Big Mom era ainda mais feio. Usando seus poderes elétricos, ele é transportado para o centro do deck, no momento exato em que a Alvida acertou um de seus piratas com sua garra.

Sua aparição repentina atraiu a atenção de todos, mas Luffy apenas não conseguiu ver, exibindo sua atenção no navio. Com seu Observação Haki, ele pode contar quantas pessoas estavam no navio. Cinquenta pessoas, contando Alvida e Koby. Não era uma tripulação mais numerosa, mas era um excelente começo.

\- Ei, quem é você? Tem ideia de quem esse navio pertence? - Questionou Alvida, olhando para o homem que tinha surgido de nada no seu navio.

Luffy não respondeu de imediato, nem mesmo importou em lançar um único olhar na direção de Alvida.

\- O navio é bom, mas essa aparência ... é realmente feio. Você vai mudar isso. - Falou com calma despretensiosa.

A reação que Alvida foi exatamente o que Luffy pensa que seria. Uma mulher feia girou sua garra em sua direção, pronta para esmagá-lo. Com um movimento fluido, Luffy desviou da clava, fazendo com que um arma atingisse o piso do navio, quebrando uma madeira. Ele enrugou o nariz com o estrago. Agora, ele adicionará um reparo no piso do deck e as reformas feitas no navio.

\- Você não me escutou, seu moleque? Quem você pensa que é, para entrar no navio de Alvida, Clava de Ferro, uma mulher mais bonita de todos os éguas? - Rosnou Alvida, seus olhos escuros brilhando na direção do homem que invadiu seu navio.

Luffy usa, realmente tenta não rir. Mas isso era algo impossível de fazer. De fato, após comer um Sube Sube no Mi, a vida certamente se tornaria uma das maiores belezas das éguas, competindo facilmente com Boa Hancock e Shirahoshi sem beleza. No entanto, nesse momento, a Alvida estava muito longe de ser considerada bela.

\- Eu sou Monkey D. Luffy. E do que você está falando? Uma única coisa que vejo, é uma mulher muito feia, gorda e velha.

Em nenhum momento em que ele falou, Luffy pode escutar todos os piratas e se encolher. Era óbvio que eles tinham muito medo da Alvida, ao ponto de alimentar uma ilusão ridícula sobre sua beleza. Bem, ele não era como aqueles idiotas. Ele não temia Alvida. Mesmo antes de voltar no tempo e passar pelo inferno do treinamento do seu avô, comparado a ele, ela era muito fraca.

Contudo, sua resposta teve uma reação causada. O rosto de Alvida ficou vermelho, era de raiva ou vergonha, era difícil de saber. Em um ataque de raiva clara, Alvida avançou na direção de Luffy, pronta para acertar-lo outra vez com sua garra. Dessa vez, ao selecionar desviar, Luffy apenas levantou a mão esquerda e segurou o clava, sem usar o mesmo haki. Os olhos de Alvida são registrados, quando ela não conseguiu mais mover sua garra. Encarando o rosto do homem à sua frente, ela viu sorriso de forma maliciosa e divertida.

\- Sinto muito, mas a partir de agora, esse navio pertence a mim. - Declarou Luffy, com a mesma casualidade com quem comentou sobre o clima, antes de concentrar seu dinheiro no seu punho, antes de atingir Alvida no estômago com um soco forte ou bastante para usar o decolar pelo céu.

Luffy não sabia onde ele estava morto, mas não estava muito preocupado. Se você não se concentrou em fazer um momento, ele apareceu para uma tripulação de piratas, que agora ou fica presa com medo e hesitação, não parecendo saber ou fazer o seguinte. Em suas mentes, alguém que poderia vencer a Alvida, seria capaz de destruir-los com facilidade.

– Escutem todos, pois não vou me repetir. – Falou Luffy, sua voz alta o suficiente para que todos o escutassem. – A partir de hoje, esse navio pertence a mim, Monkey D. Luffy. Futuro Kaizoku-Ō! Vocês tem três escolhas: podem tentar me enfrentar e retomar esse navio, e eu os matarei; podem ir embora agora e seguir qualquer caminho que desejarem, não vou impedi-los de sair, mas terão de fazê-los agora; e, por último, poderão escolher ficar e serem parte da minha tripulação. Se escolherem a última opção, saibam que eu tenho cinco regras, pelas quais vocês terão de viver. Primeiro: não aceitarei fracos. Eu não tenho uso para escudos de carde, por isso vou treiná-los no chão, até o ponto em que clamem pela morte, então vou mandar que se levantem e continuem treinando. Quando eu terminar com vocês, vocês serão piratas fortes e orgulhosos. Segundo: vocês iram respeitar e ajudar uns aos outros. No meu navio, vocês são nakamas. Somos uma família. Brigas e discussões acontecem, mas não aceitarei que façam nenhum tipo de abuso. Terceiro: traições e motins, de qualquer tipo, serão punidos. O tipo de punição vai mudar, dependendo do motivo. Pode ser desde limpar o navio por semanas, até mesmo a morte. Quarto: nunca abandonar um companheiro. Não importa a situação, nunca deixaremos alguém para trás. Lembrem-se bem disso. Abandonar um companheiro, será considerado uma grande traição. Quinto e último: nunca desistam de seus sonhos. Essa é a regra mais importante. Não importa qual seja seu sonho, eu vou ajudá-los a realizá-lo. Não há sonho inútil ou impossível nesse navio. Da mesma que vocês me ajudaram a me tornar o Kaizoku-Ō, eu os ajudarei a realizar seu sonho. Agora, escolham.

O silêncio foi sua primeira resposta, ninguém parecendo ter coragem de falar. Alguns ainda pareciam ter muito medo de Luffy, quase como se esperassem que ele os matasse de imediato. Enquanto esperava a resposta da tripulação, Luffy olhou de canto para Koby. Ele sabia do sonho do Koby e também sabia o tipo de fim que o garoto tinha tido. Não era um dos melhores fins. Akainu não tinha tido piedade de Koby, quando descobriu não apenas a amizade dos dois, mas também que Koby tinha sido um pirata por dois anos, na tripulação de Alvida. A verdade era que, Koby não poderia mais se juntar a marinha, não sem acabar morto pelos próprios fuzileiros. Internamente, ele esperava que conseguisse impedir Koby de se juntar a marinha.

Depois do que pareciam ser longas horas de silêncio, a tripulação finalmente começou a reagir ao seu discurso. Para a satisfação de Luffy, todos ergueram seus punhos e comemoraram, saudando o novo capitão do navio. Koby ainda não tinha se movido, olhando para os próprios pés e tremendo de medo. Era quase triste ver aquele que tinha se tornado um dos homens mais fortes que Luffy tinha conhecido, agindo como uma criança medrosa e fraca.

Cansado disso, Luffy caminhou em direção a Koby, parando a menos de cinco passos de distância do garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

– E você? O que pretende fazer? – Questionou, fazendo com que Koby o olhasse surpreso.

– P-por que está me perguntando…? – Gaguejou Koby, seus joelhos tremendo ainda mais com a aproximação do pirata que tinha derrotado Alvida tão facilmente.

– Você foi o único que ainda não deu uma resposta. Então? Qual é sua escolha? Faça rápido, pois não tenho tempo a perder.

– Luffy-senchō. – Chamou um dos piratas, fazendo com que Luffy desviasse sua atenção de Koby por um momento.

O pirata deveria ter por volta dos vinte e sete anos, cabelos marrons curtos e uma tatuagem tribal cobrindo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Seu corpo parecia ter alguns músculos, mas era evidente que ele não estava em boa forma. Isso mudaria depois que Luffy os treinassem.

– Seu nome?

– Droy, senhor.

– Diga.

– Esse garoto… bem… há dois anos, ele entrou em nosso navio por acidente, e Alvida o pegou para ser ajudante no navio.

Luffy piscou, fingindo surpresa.

– Que tipo de idiota entra em um navio pirata por acidente? – Questionou, voltando seu olhar para Koby, que estava quase chorando de medo. – Qual seu nome?

– K-Koby…

– Qual seu sonho, Koby?

Por um momento, Koby não respondeu ainda tremendo de medo. Depois de vários minutos em silêncio, ele finalmente gaguejou:

– S-ser um… um fuzileiro…

Mais uma vez, o silêncio percorreu o navio, mas logo foi seguido pelas risadas da tripulação. Luffy revirou os olhos, antes de usar um pouco de seu Haki do Conquistador, fazendo com que todos se calassem.

– Calem-se. – Rosnou baixo, mas foi ouvido por todos, que engoliram nervosamente, se calando. Voltando seu olhar para Koby, ele viu o garoto lutando contra as lágrimas. – Normalmente, eu não julgo os sonhos de ninguém, não importa o quão difícil ou impossível ele pareça ser, mas… você é suicida, Koby?

– Eu... Eu não entendo...

Luffy suspirou, não acreditando na ingenuidade do garoto. Algumas pessoas pensariam que viver dois anos em uma tripulação pirata fosse o suficiente para fazer com que Koby visse o mundo de forma mais realista.

– Você viveu dois anos com uma tripulação pirata. Não importa se tenha sido por boa vontade, ou não. Aos olhos da marinha, você é um pirata. Se você se alistar nos fuzileiros, e eles descobrirem sobre seu passado, você será executado antes que tenha chance de se explicar. Sem mencionar o fato de que há uma chance de que os fuzileiros reconheçam seu rosto e o liguem a tripulação de Alvida. – Falou com calma, mas deixando claro qual seria o destino de Koby, se ele quisesse seguir com aquele sonho. – Ainda assim, como disse antes, não pretendo forçar ninguém a se juntar a mim. Você é livre para pegar um barco e ir embora, assim como seguir o caminho que bem entender.

Terminando seu discurso para Koby, Luffy voltou sua atenção para sua tripulação.

– Quero que vocês se reúnam e comecem a arrumar esse navio. Pintem o casco, odeio esse rosa. Tirem a carranca, o inferno vai congelar no dia em que um pato for a carranca do meu navio. Alguém limpe os aposentos do capitão e jogue fora qualquer coisa de Alvida. Se houver qualquer coisa rosa no quarto, se livre disso. Troquem as velas e a bandeira. A partir de agora, esse é o nosso Jolly Roger.

Terminou de falar, entregando para Droy um pedaço de papel, com o desenho do novo Jolly Roger, que deveria ser pintado nas velas e colocado na nova bandeira pirata.

– Quando tudo estiver pronto, vamos festejar o início dessa nova tripulação!

Assim que ele disse a palavra 'festejar', a tripulação começou a comemorar, antes de correrem para o trabalho. Em suas mentes, quanto mais cedo terminassem, mais cedo poderiam começar a festejar. Luffy preferiu não dizer que ele iria começar a treiná-los na manhã seguinte.

Depois garantir que suas ordens estavam sendo seguidas, Luffy deixou o navio e foi até a floresta, procurar uma boa árvore para esculpir uma nova carranca. Ele encontrou uma grande árvore de mogno, que seria perfeita para esculpir a carranca. Transformando suas unhas em garras, ele cortou a árvore, derrubando a árvore com um baque alto. Com a árvore caída, Luffy começou a trabalhar a madeira.

Depois de alguns minutos de trabalho, sua Observação Haki lhe alertou que havia alguém por perto. Se concentrando por um momento, ele identificou a presença de Koby com facilidade. Decidindo deixar que Koby escolhesse se iria ou não se aproximar, ele continuou seu trabalho. Ele não precisou esperar muito dessa vez.

– É verdade?

– Seja um pouco mais específico. – Falou, sem desviar sua atenção de seu trabalho.

– Sobre o que vai acontecer, se eu me alistar na marinha…? Isso é mentira, não é?!

Luffy soltou um suspiro. Ele já esperava que Koby não acreditasse nele. Não de imediato, ao menos.

– É a verdade. – Declarou com calma, ainda concentrado em esculpir a nova carranca. – Você precisa acordar, Koby. O mundo não é dividido em luz e trevas, bem e mal. Os fuzileiros navais não são sempre os mocinhos, assim como os piratas não são sempre os vilões.

– Isso é mentira! Os fuzileiros protegem as pessoas e prendem os malvados!

Luffy suspirou outra vez. Ele odiava destruir toda a imagem que Koby tinha do mundo, mas seria melhor se o garoto aprendesse de uma vez que o mundo não era tão simples.

– Koby… você sabe o que a marinha fez, depois da execução de Gol D. Roger?

A pergunta, aparentemente sem importância, surpreendeu Koby, fazendo o garoto piscar confuso por um momento.

– Īe…

– Por muito tempo, Gol D. Roger, o primeiro Kaizoku-Ō, foi considerado o maior inimigo do Governo Mundial. Ele era diferente dos piratas comuns. Tinha honra e coragem, algo que falta em muitos piratas. Para ele, uma viagem pela Grand Line, era um passeio de férias. Para ele, o mar mais temido de todos, era apenas um lugar cheio de diversão. Esse tipo de pessoa… é o tipo que o Governo Mundial mais teme. Quando Gol D. Roger foi executado, o Governo não se preocupou com a centenas de piratas que saíram atrás do One Piece. Eles só se preocuparam com uma coisa: garantir que o ‘sangue maldito’ foi expurgado da terra. A partir daquele momento, os fuzileiros foram enviados para todas as ilhas que Gol D. Roger visitou, e eles começaram sua caçada. Não a piratas… mas uma caçada a crianças. Crianças com o sangue de Gol D Roger. Os supostos filhos de Gol D. Roger foram caçados e mortos. Centenas de crianças, algumas delas com menos de um ano de idade, foram mortas, pelo o único motivo de que, supostamente, seu pai era o infame Kaizoku-Ō. Agora, me diga Koby, onde está o bem e a justiça em matar crianças?

Koby congelou em seu lugar, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Uso… isso… isso não pode ser verdade… a marinha nunca…

– É verdade. Eu sei, porque meu irmão jurado, é o último filho de Gol D. Roger, que sobreviveu a purga de sangue. – Declarou Luffy firme, virando-se para encarar o garoto a sua frente. Seus olhos escuros brilhando com uma chama de fúria. Na mente de Luffy, a morte de Ace ainda era tão clara e nítida… ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Ele mataria Barba Negra e Akainu, antes que permitir que Ace morresse outra vez.

Koby olhou para os olhos escuros do pirata, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem e, finalmente, cederem sobre seu peso. Ele não conseguia acreditar, mas não havia mentira nos olhos de Luffy. Ele podia ver e, por mais que ele gostasse de gritar e chamar o homem a sua frente de mentiroso, ele não conseguia. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, enquanto a imagem daqueles que sempre tinham sido seus heróis, foi destruída por completo. Matar crianças? Bebês?! E por quê? Só por causa de quem era o pai delas? Isso… isso não era certo.

– Ace sobreviveu a purga, graças a sua mãe. Ela era uma mulher forte. Ela conseguiu manter a gravidez por 20 meses, apenas para proteger seu filho. Isso lhe custou a vida, mas deu a Ace a chance de viver. Ela também lhe deu seu próprio sobrenome, para que ninguém o ligasse ao rei infame. – Falou com calma, voltando sua atenção a trabalhar na carranca. – Sinto muito destruir sua imagem do mundo, Koby. Eu sinto que você é um cara legal. Com seu próprio senso de justiça, mas acreditar que os fuzileiros são o bem e os piratas o mal… isso só o levaria a uma morte prematura.

Koby não olhou para o pirata.

Pela primeira vez, ele não tinha nada.

Luffy não falou nada. Ele sabia como era perder tudo, perder seu sonho… sua razão para continuar vivendo e, ainda assim, continuar a respirar. Ele passou por isso, quando perdeu tudo antes. Porém, quando uma pequena luz de esperança se acendeu diante dele, ele conseguiu reunir forças para se levar e lutar mais uma vez. A força de se levantar e lutar… isso fazia parte da ‘Vontade dos D.’. Ele se perguntava se, mesmo sem carregar um D., Koby seria capaz de se levantar e continuar lutando, quando percebesse que ainda restava alguma esperança.

Lançando um olhar para o garoto caído, Luffy notou que não seria tão simples.

“ _Talvez, eu precise dar um pequeno empurrão na direção certa._ ” Pensou, com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

– Koby, por que você queria se tornar um fuzileiro?

Koby não levantou a cabeça e não respondeu de imediato.

– Eu queria me tornar forte… e proteger… proteger aqueles que amo.

Luffy sorriu ao escutar aquilo. Sim, era por isso que Koby queria tanto ser um fuzileiro naval. Ele sempre tinha sido um garoto fraco e, em sua mente ingênua, um fuzileiro seria capaz de proteger a todos. Infelizmente, os fuzileiros, eram os únicos responsáveis por destruir tudo.

– Você não precisa ser um fuzileiro, para ser forte e proteger aqueles que ama. – Afirmou com calma, parando seu trabalho e olhando para o garoto, que finalmente ergueu os olhos surpreso com suas palavras. – Eu jamais serei um fuzileiro. Eu amo a minha liberdade. Mas eu treinei muito duro durante anos, para me tornar forte e vou continuar ficando cada vez mais forte. Para proteger minha família, para proteger as pessoas da vila em que cresci, e para proteger todos aqueles homens que decidiram me seguir no meu sonho louco, de me tornar o Kaizoku-Ō. Tudo o que você precisa, para ficar mais forte, Koby, é a determinação de não desistir, não importa o quão difícil seja.

Luffy viu a compreensão se espalhar pelo rosto de Koby e a determinação começar a queimar em seu rosto.

– Luffy-san… onegai… ME ENSINE A SER MAIS FORTE, LUFFY-SENCHŌ!

Luffy ofereceu um grande sorriso para Koby em resposta.

O futuro já estava mudando.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Quando Luffy voltou para o navio, já estava no meio da tarde e o grande galeão estava muito diferente. O casco do navio tinha sido lixado e pintado de um marrom escuro, quase preto e envernizado a perfeição. As quadro velas brancas, que antes carregavam o desenho de um coração vermelho, agora exibiam relâmpagos e chamas ardentes. A bandeira negra, no topo do mastro principal, exibia com orgulho seu novo Jolly Roger. Luffy tinha mudado um pouco o designer, ao invés do crâneo simples com ossos cruzados e usando um chapéu de palha, seu novo Jolly Roger era o crâneo de um dragão e, ao invés dos ossos cruzados, havia dois raios cruzados. O infame chapéu de palha ainda estava lá, eles não seria os ‘Mugiwara no Ichimi’, sem o chapéu de palha. E, por fim, envolvendo seu Jolly Roger, chamas vermelhas. Tudo, somado a nova carranca que ele tinha esculpido (um dragão oriental) e ordenado a seus homens para pintar e envernizar, antes de prendê-la na proa do galeão, fazia do seu novo navio o mais incrível de todos. O aposento do capitão também tinha sido limpo e reformado, qualquer traço de Alvida tinha sido retirado. Agora o quarto ainda estava muito simples: uma cama grande, com espaço para três pessoas no mínimo; um armário para roupas, que ele tinha preenchido com várias mudas de roupas; uma banheiro com uma grande banheira e chuveiro; e uma escrivaninha.

Assim que a reforma no navio estava pronta, a comemoração tinha começado. Rum, vinho e sakê tinha sido distribuído, comida tinha sido preparada (por Koby, que parecia ser o encarregado para essa tarefa, já que mais ninguém no navio sabia como cozinhar). Risadas, brincadeiras e conversa preencheu o navio. Luffy não hesitou em se juntar, conversando e festejando com todos, determinado a conhecer cada um daqueles homens, assim como se lembrar de todos seus nomes. Ele não seria o tipo de capitão, que nem mesmo sabia o nome dos homens que colocavam suas vidas em risco por ele.

Foi no meio de uma conversa divertida e descontraída sobre mulheres, que estava deixando o pobre Koby envergonhado, que Luffy descobriu algo que ele não podia acreditar.

– Vocês não fazem sexo há mais de um ano? – Perguntou, pensando se ele tinha entendido errado o comentário embriagado de Jet, que ocupava a posição de armador do navio.

– Ā, Alvida não nos deixava visitar um bordel ou tentar encontrar uma mulher disposta. – Reclamou Jet, bufando quando se lembrava da mulher que tinham servido por medo. – Ela dizia que não precisávamos, já que servíamos a ‘mulher mais bonita de todos os mares’. Era meio que fácil cuidar do assunto, sabe. Bastava pensar em Alvida nua, que qualquer vontade de foder desaparecia.

Luffy teria rido, se ele não estivesse seriamente preocupado.

Mais de 12 meses… aqueles homens estavam a mais de 12 meses sem sexo! Isso não era saudável. Não para homens como eles. Homens que arriscavam a vida a cada dia. Que estavam sempre sobre o estresse de fugir de fuzileiros navais e lutarem contra outros piratas. Seu avô tinha feito com que ele entendesse o que esse tipo de privação poderia fazer, com um homem que vivia no mar, sempre em constante perigo. Foi por isso que Garp criou a regra de ‘no máximo dois meses sem sexo’, para que Luffy não cedesse sobre o estresse. E, na verdade tinha funcionado. Mesmo com toda a responsabilidade e o estresse de saber o que poderia acontecer no futuro, Luffy sempre se sentia mais leve e descontraído depois de dormir com uma mulher. Na verdade, ele tinha feito exatamente isso, na sua última noite na Vila Foosha. Ele tinha passado a noite toda com Irene, uma mulher cinco anos mais velha do que ele, que tinha se tornado sua amante no último ano. Irene, é claro, sabia o tipo de vida que um pirata tinha e nunca tinha cobrado nada dele. Tudo o que ela queria era que, quando Luffy estivesse em Foosha, ela seria a única para ele. Algo que ele poderia cumprir com facilidade.

– Isso não é bom. – Suspirou cansado, erguendo sua garrafa de vinho e tomando três grandes goles. O álcool não fazia efeito nele. Graças a seus poderes de fogo e relâmpago, seu corpo queimava o algo cem vezes mais rápido, do que uma pessoa comum. Era impossível para ele ficar bêbado, graças a isso. – Amanhã, depois do treinamento, iremos para Shells Town e todos vocês vão encontrar uma mulher e liberar um pouco de tensão.

Assim que seus homens escutaram sua ordem, todos começaram a festejar e comemorar ainda mais. Comentários sobre o tipo de mulher que procurariam e o que queriam fazer se espalharam pelo ar. Koby se encolheu em cima do barriu vazio, em que estava sentado, a caneca pequena de vinho em sua mão. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que um tomate, e Luffy precisou se controlar para não rir.

– Você é virgem, certo Koby? – Questionou Luffy. Ficar tão envergonhado pela simples conversa sobre mulheres e sexo… isso era algo que apenas um garoto virgem faria.

– S-sim… – gaguejou a resposta baixinho.

– Bem, isso vai ter de mudar. Não é saudável para um pirata se conter dessa forma. Ei, Simon! – Chamou alto, olhando para o pirata que estava bebendo do outro lado do navio.

– Sim, capitão?

– Quando chegarmos em Shells Town, garanta que Koby encontre uma mulher! – Mandou, antes de beber o restante de sua garrafa de vinho.

– Sim, senhor!

Koby ficou vermelho e se encolheu ainda mais.

– Eu… eu não sei se estou pronto…

– Quantos anos você tem, Koby? – Questionou Luffy, sabendo que Koby tinha quase sua idade.

– Dezesseis…

– Então já está na hora. Eu tinha dezesseis, quando meu avô me levou a um bordel, pela primeira vez.

Os olhos de Koby se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

– S-seu… seu avô o levou para um bordel?

– Ā, ele disse que não era saudável, para alguém que viveria no mar, ficar muito tempo sem sexo. Virou uma regra, eu ir encontrar uma mulher uma vez a cada dois meses, pelo menos. Claro, eu parei de ir ao bordel depois de seis meses, ao invés disso, me encontrava com a mesma mulher. Ela sabia que eu seria um pirata e nada do que dissesse mudaria isso, assim como ela sabia o tipo de vida que eu teria e ela não seria a única mulher para mim. Tudo o que ela me pediu, foi para ser a única com quem eu estaria, sempre que eu estivesse na vila.

Koby estava com os olhos irregulares, mas parecia ser o único. Ninguém mais parecia surpreso com o Luffy, não tinha apenas um membro da bordel, mas também tinha uma mulher exclusiva em sua terra natal. Todos eles conseguiram ver que seu capitão era atraente para o sexo oposto, até mesmo para alguns homens. O estranho, seria se Luffy dissesse que nunca tinha estado com uma mulher.

\- Vamos continuar a festa e pensar nisso amanhã. - Declarar Luffy com um sorriso relaxado, agarrando outra garrafa de vinho.

A noite ainda seria longa, e todos queriam comemorar.

No dia seguinte, o verdadeiro trabalho como capitão e pirata iria começar.

O futuro não seria mais o mesmo.


End file.
